


title. n progress

by jiesuzuru_rem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiesuzuru_rem/pseuds/jiesuzuru_rem
Summary: Dipper work hard to ensure that he can rescue mabel from her prison bublle but all are for naught when he was evicted from it.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated for all billdip fics out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated for all billdip fics out there.

Mabel's bubble evicted Dipper. As he was falling he can't help but think what is it that he did wrong. Why can't Mabel wake up from her prison and face reality. How can she abandon her family, him their mom, dad, Grunkle Stan and everyone else. 

Tears well up in his brown doe eyes as he envision the future that was supposed to be if weirdmageddon didn't happen. He could not help but feel unhappy. Thinking in the deepest part of himself how selfish Mabel has been in the course of their summer.

But he cannot hate her.

She was his sibling. His beloved twin sister. His other half.

And right now falling from this height he was now awaiting death.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our lovely pinetree?"

His eyes widen seeing the demon. the one who started all of this mess right in front of him. 

“w-what do you want Bill? are you not satisfied? came to personally see me die?”

"That hurts pinetree and here I am thinking of saving your meatbag of an existence from the grasps of death!"

“I'm not making a deal with you Bill”

"Whatever! The world is now under my hands! Idon't need deals to have what I want!"

Dipper realizes how true that sentence was.

Bill laughed as he continued "In anycase pinetree the one I want right now is you and there is no way you can refuse "

And in the blink of the eye he was not falling. He was laying down on a soft bed in an unknown place. His clothes were relpaced with a thin egyptian dress almost see through, several golden accesories hanging from his limbls. His feet was chained with gold chains, its origin cannot be seen.

He sat up and saw a Bill. His lone eye glinting michievously staring at him. Embarrasment crept up as he became self concious with his current outfit.

"B-bill! where are my clothes ?! what the heck is this?!"

"It's just to ensure you do not get lost pinetree. You have quite the habit of wandering around. After all, we cannot have the legendary Bill Cipher's queen be lost don't we?"

Bill transformed into a young man around with golden hair with a black undercut. The right eye glowing similar to that of molten gold, having a triangular eyepatch on the left. Wearing a suit of black, yellow and white.

He leans down on him giving a fierceful kiss leaving him breathless. Bill's tounge roaming inside his mouth before they separated. 

"This meatbag you call human bodies have their uses after all, isn't that right pinetree?" licking his lips Bill smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i was inspired by multiple fics in this site.  
> cant help it cause i have almost read all billdip fanfictions here and then some scenarios happen and i cant help but think of alternate scenarios while waiting for updates or just plainly day dreaming about it. so this is the first time i wrote this but this idea has been sitting in my mind for ages. 
> 
> so i kinda want to update this but yeah i dunno if i can ever express it in words such as this one but i will just write the supposed timeline prompt here and if ever i got inspired again i'll continue
> 
> bill knda isolate dipper to maybe become reliantg on him  
> so yea they had a deal and still thinking about dipprr's conditions.. i want one where dipper has the advantage lol. just cause
> 
> so yeah I'm open to suggestions and criticisms by the way as this is my first time posting here 
> 
> speaking of the title please give me some idea cause i suck at that


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper explores the room he was imprisoned in. He was told by Bill that they were in the top of his so called fearamid which he did not find amusing at all.

He didn't failed to notice how the room is designed fitted for a human to live. Seeing as there was a bathroom in it and he couldn't imagine how a demonic Dorito needs a bathroom at all. He actively decided to forget Bill's human transformation. 

As he wander he also curiously examined the golden chains. It extend as he roam around the room from the floor but never gets long enough to be tangled by itself or cause him to trip.

He never goes out since there was no doors at all, the same could be said for the windows. His sense of time has long been gone in the duration of his stay as he has nothing to keep track of it. He doesn’t even know if it still daytime or not.

His meals are all taken care of by Bill. He just pops up whenever he wants together with his meals. Even if Bill doesn’t appear he still does not need to worry as there was food on the table which appears whenever he was in need of it.

“Pine tree! How are you feeling today!”

“…”

“Oh pine tree! Are we still not done with the silent treatment? And here I thought of something really fun for us to do!”

Dipper avoided Bill as he reach out for him opting to continue the silent treatment he was giving the other as it continued to chatter. This is the only resistance he is able to make against the other for the time being. He knew how powerless he is compare to the other without the journal and others. 

Thinking of the times they defeated Bill twice, he realized how Mabel was always by his side. Whether it was her silliness or positivity, she always make the situation bearable for him. The comfort she provide knowing that there was someone by his side, sharing all those wonderful and dangerous adventures. 

But now he is all alone.  
With no one to lean on.  
No one to comfort him.

Mabel is in her bubble prison.

Grunkle Ford has now become a statue

Grunkle Stan, he doesn’t even know where Grunkle Stan is! Whether he was still alive or out there searching for them.

Wendy and Soos! He left them inside Mabel’s bubble! 

This realization made him realize how truly alone he is right now. His chest feels stuffy as he started having a hard time to breath. He clutched his chest trying to regain his calm. He knew panicking and losing control is not the wise move right now.

“Pine tree what are you thinking right now?”

Bill’s form right in front him, Lone eye glinting gold as he stared at him. Seeming to find any sort of what he deemed as improper thoughts on the young Pines.

Dipper turned his face to avoid Bill’s line of sight, never answering the demon’s question and remaining tight lipped.

Bill grasped his chin tightly forcing him to face the demon. Dipper’s eyes blazed defiance as he look at the demon.

“Pine tree your truly testing my patience!”

“Why even bother defying me pine tree? It’s not as if being here with me was a truly bad experience right?”

“You have food, comfortable place to live on, fabulous clothes and lots of gold! Your living the life of a marvelous queen!” He cheered.

Dipper pursed his lips. Seeing this, Bill’s face became expressionless as he let go of dipper proceeding to vanished in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any idea how to develop stockholm syndrome?


End file.
